


The Broken Record

by bluemisfortune



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: William has had better times. Bing stuck on a cursed world with his not so dead partner and a sticky fingered party boy is not his idea of fun. And that’s without considering the strange inhabitants of the city. As far as William is concerned, the sooner he gets back to normality the better.





	The Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this open to more chapters because everyone who knows me knows what I'm like for calling things a one shot and then getting too involved in plot and making in multichapter. There's not much context to this but there's a lot worldbuilding done behind the scenes. All you really need to know is its science-fantasy and Will is done with everyone.

 Ronald Knox appears well and truly attached. There’s no shaking him. As if being forced to share a room with him isn’t bad enough. Something this ridiculously chirpy and positive is going to drive William to despair.

 Still, he does seem rather more comfortable in the criminal world than William. It takes him all of five minutes to get his bearings in the twilight and then it’s a beeline straight for the bar. How this boy managed to find what appears to be the only bar in a city he’s been in for half a day, and all of that has been inside the dormitory at William’s side, might well be classed as a miracle. Perhaps it’s a trait of his species.

**Broken Record  
 Bar 2nd Floor**

 “This feels like a terrible idea,” William says.

 “Huh? Seems like a great idea to me,” Knox replies, already heading up the stairs. “Don’t those journalist instincts of yours tell you the best place to get to know a city is its bar?”

 “I’m not arguing that,” he snaps, following behind. “Just that this is a city of criminals and going to a bar where said criminals will be drinking and who knows what else doesn’t feel like a safe plan.”

 “You don’t get anywhere being safe, Will.”

 “Perhaps, but you do live a while longer. And don’t call me Will.”

 

 They step out into a noisy, busy bar. It actually all looks rather civilised. Not too much different to the bars and clubs you’d find in the rest of the system. Something of a reassurance. Although, William supposes a lot of the criminals here are being punished for petty crimes. A life sentence for any and all crime does lead to people being sent here for things as small as speeding tickets. He glances down at his companion. Just what had Knox been sentenced for?

 The beginning of his sentencing sounded like shopping lifting and pickpocketing. Knox certainly seems like the type. A petty party boy stealing wallets and whatever else he can get his hands on to fund his lifestyle. William’s journalistic instincts do tell him there must be a story behind that. He'd called himself an archeologist. The young man is quite clearly highly intelligent. Wasting that intelligence partying is a shame.

 “Ah, you guys are from the new batch, right?” calls an annoyingly cheerful voice. William glances over. There’s a youngster waving from his perch on the bar. “Don’t be nervous. Come here, sit. We don’t bite. Let’s see if you’re interesting.”

 “Interesting?” William repeats.

 Knox has already caught his wrist and is pulling him over to seat on the bar stools either side of the youngster, who’s grinning back at them. He leans on his knees, something far too amused flashing in his eyes behind far too large frames.

 “Welcome to the Broken Record. I’m Sascha, the owner.”

 “Aren’t you kinda young to be owning a bar?” Knox says.

 “And that’s not really a proper introduction,” William says.

 “I haven’t aged in several hundred years,” he replies, tucking his hands under his chin. “How old would you like me to be? This really is the best place to see life at its best, don’t you think?”

 “So, you’re a people watcher?” Knox says.

 “Something like that,” Sascha says. “I think it’s fascinating, don’t you? Seeing how people will struggle and fight for life, or just give up and fall into despair. I think it’s amazing how just a few special people can change everything. It’s really quite wonderful. I love interesting and special people like that.”

 That still doesn’t give them a proper introduction, not that Knox or Sascha seem overy bothered by that. But then what did William really expect of criminals and party boys?

 “What do we have to do to get a free drink around here?” Knox laughs.

 “Names would be a nice start,” Sascha says.

 “I’m Ronald, this is Will.”

 “William T. Spears,” he corrects, glaring down at his companion.

 “I think he’s one of those former royals,” Knox says and William glares down at him. The fact that Ronald is bright enough that he picked up on William’s heritage within seconds of meeting him is another sign there’s far more to him than meets the eye. It doesn’t stop it being annoying though. “I like interesting too. Fun stuff always happens around interesting people and I think I’ve found a winner.”

 “Another royal, huh?” Sascha muses, tapping his chin.

 “Another?” Knox and William repeat.

 

 “Hey, Eric.” A large bottle blond comes over behind the bar. “This is Eric, he works the bar sometimes. Makes the best drinks on the planet.”

 “That’s not saying much given this is the only place life exists here,” Knox laughs.

 “You wanna watch your mouth, kid,” Eric growls. No one here seems very interested in proper introductions. Eric puts a pair of drinks in front of them, leaning against the bar next to Sascha. “I’m a lot older than you and could easily crush you.”

 “That’s a challenge I’d take,” he says, grinning up at the bartender. “I’d kick you ass.”

 “Try it, pipsqueak.”

 “Don’t cause trouble, Knox, please,” William says, eyeing the neon drink suspiciously.

 “Why are you down here rather than upstairs helping Alan cheat?” Sascha says.

 “Alan can cheat perfectly well on his own,” Eric replies with a shrug. “And he only cheats if his opponent is. To level the playing field.”

 Sascha laughs. “Alan likes to gamble. He’s dying, so he’s really more about the thrill of living than playing it safe. He really doesn’t like people who take away that thrill by trying to cheat.”

 “We’re all dying,” William says. “I hardly think that’s reason to

 “I’m not,” Eric says.

 “Me neither,” Sascha agrees.

 “Not sure about me,” Knox laughs.

 “Wonderful,” William sighs. He’s surrounded by strange people, apparently. “You said there was someone else you thought was former royalty?”

 “Your kind aren’t hard to spot,” Eric says, taking Knox’s drink for himself, ignoring his protests. “S’not like you paid for them.”

 “You say my kind like I’ve confirmed anything.”

 “It’s obvious,” Knox says.

 “Back to the point at hand,” William hisses.

 “Mm, you mean the red lady downstairs?” Eric says and Sascha nods eagerly.

 William glances at Knox, who frowns slightly. Red lady? He already feels ill. That can’t mean the same mercenary from the tower, can it? That terrifying creature is not the sort of person he wants to bump into here. Obviously these two have had a little too much of their own product if they think something like that is any kind of former royalty.

 “So Miss High Treason is already here?” Knox says.

 “Dunno what the lady’s done,” Eric says with a shrug. “But that is not someone I would cross lightly.”

 “But you reckon you can take me?” he argues.

 “Sure thing, shortie,” he laughs, ruffling his hair. “You’re not wearing five inch heels.”

 “That’s exaggerating slightly,” Sascha says, jumping off the bar and brushing himself down. “Is my camera under there, Eric?”

 “Just use your phone,” Eric says, but hands over an ancient looking camera from under the bar anyway. Sascha beams, putting the strap over his head and straightening up. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

 He leads the way through the crowds and to a staircase at the back. The sign above, in as garish neon lettering as the one outside, says _‘Club’_ and is none too reassuring. Sascha’s amusing about the entire thing doesn’t help either. Knox is leaning on his arm, hanging on as if for support and William thinks passing on the drink might have been a good plan, but also wonders just when Knox managed to knock back that many as to make him so clingy.

 

 The noise down stairs is worse than before. More primal. Less the buzz of music and chatter, more of screams for blood. Just what kind of club is waiting down here?

 They come out onto a gallery, above what must be the basement. William was right; it’s a primal hell of customers screaming for blood and destruction. Sascha leads them to the railings, jumping up onto the bottom rung and leaning right over, grinning down at the ring below. There’s something awfully unsettling about his smile. Especially when William glances down at realises it’s a fight club. They’re betting here on which of the competitors will beat each other to a bloody pulp. Lovely. This really is a hideous pit of sin and vice. Somehow when he imagined a prison city, William had always expected something more policed and controlled, rather than the criminals running to show.

 “Whoa,” Knox cheers, suddenly sound on his feet and running across the the railings. “So cool, don’t you think, Will?”

 “It’s barbaric,” William replies.

 “Isn’t it?” Sascha giggles, bringing up his camera. “People come to this ring for all sorts of reasons. They’re all fascinating. We have a doctor, of course, but people still die. And even knowing it, they come to this ring and fight anyway. Desperation and desire really are the most incredible qualities we have.”

 “You’re going to fall over that rail if you keep that up,” he says. “And it will serve you right.”

 “You’re kinda creepy, Sascha,” Knox laughs. William glances over to find him leant further over the rails than Sascha and it’s a wonder he has lost his balance. “Look at Miss Treason go though.”

 “I believe you caused offence last time you missed out the High from that High Treason,” he says with a sigh.

 He pushes up his glasses, ignoring the temptation to push Knox over the rails and instead watching this red lady. Definitely the same monster Knox had taken to calling Miss High Treason. Not hard to see why the red lady was the name the creature given. With long red hair, heels and coat, red is certainly the only reasonable description.

 “Our red lady has already won over five grand tonight,” Sascha says, lowering his camera a little. “I wonder what makes someone like that, don’t you? Blood lust and rage. The need to bath in the glory of victory and destruction. What makes someone like that?”

 “You mean a psychopath,” William hisses.

 “I wanna go,”  Knox laughs.

 William rolls his eyes. However, there is something very familiar - which doesn’t help his sense of unease - about the way the red lady dances around an already thoroughly beaten opponent. Predatory and sadistic, like a cat playing with an already half dead mouse. It will be a long, painful death if that beast has any say in it. Knox and Sascha look far too impressed by the display.

 

 “Enough,” calls a voice off to the side.

 “I’m far from done!” the lady replies. “You can’t stop a lady before she’s finished. You men really are all the same!”

 A man appears from nowhere, catching a punch as if it was nothing and knocking the red lady’s feet out. There’s a groan from the crowd as if they wanted the poor sod dead. Even Knox and Sascha are pouting. People really are disgusting. A rather ditzy looking doctor hurries out to check up on the victim.

 “ _You!_ ”

 Another perfectly manicured punch goes straight at him but he steps aside as he lights up a cigarette.

 “Rudgar,” Sascha calls.

 The man looks up. “Sascha, what are doing down here?”

 “Eric’s watching the bar and I’m showing around the new guys,” he says, waving at him and Knox. He grins up at them. “That’s Rudgar, my partner, he’s in charge down here. And our doctor, Othello. He works for sweets.”

 “I work for the sake of science,” Othello calls. “Sweets are just an added bonus.”

 “And why have you taken such an interest in new guys?” Rudgar says.

 William is terribly aware that the entire place is watching them, including that red monster, as Knox’s head lulls onto his arm once more. Sascha seems completely unaware or unaffected by the sudden scrutiny.

 “They’re interesting, I think,” Sascha replies.

 “People you find interesting tend to have their life expectancies drastically reduced,” Rudgar says, in a tone much like a father telling off his child.

 

 “We’re going,” William murmurs, pushing Knox away discreetly.

 “Alright, alright,” Knox says, letting William guide him away. “You see what I mean though. We’ve got a much better idea what we’re dealing with.”

 “Hell?” he grumbles as they head back up the stairs, leaving Sascha and Rudgar bickering. “Honestly, the sooner we find a way out of here, the better.”

 “You still wanna escape? Even though you’re obvious Mr Rules?”

 “I have no intention of wasting away in a criminal hell for something petty,” William says. “And at this point, you are a helpful, mildly tolerable criminal who hasn’t done something unforgivable and isn’t asking for a ridiculous price for your assistance.”

 “Who would ask for anything but your company?” Knox laughs.

 William continues through the bar to the exit. Knox gazes longingly back at Eric behind the bar but seems reluctant to release his arm so lets himself be pulled away. Well, at least he’s mildly cooperative. That’s better than nothing.

 

 “You!” They’ve barely stepped out onto the street when they’re being accosted by the red lady, glaring furiously at Knox from behind a scarf that covers most the face. “Homewrecker!” Knox blinks and William is getting a sinking feeling. “Get your hands off my man!”

 “Your man?” Knox sneers, tipping his head further into William’s arm. “Someone’s getting possessive, huh?”

 “Oh, I see how it is, Will. I’m out the picture for five minutes and you’ve got yourself some bottle blond floozy.”

 “Hey, this is natural!”

 “Don’t encourage it, Knox,” William snaps.

 Knox blinks up at him before snuggling into his shoulder again. “You two know each other? You never mentioned.”

 “It was a long time ago,” he replies. “To think I actually managed to forget you enough to mistake you for someone else, Grell Sutcliff.”

 “Ah, you remembered at last, Will!” Grell says before eyes narrow at Knox again. “Now get your hands off my man! I won’t warn you again!”

 “Try it,” Knox snaps back, straightening up. Suddenly he actually feels intimidating. “And my name’s not homewrecker or you. It’s Ronald. And you call me a bottle blond floozy one more time and I’ll give you a new haircut to match with that shitty mouth of yours.”

 “Knox,” William snaps as Grell’s eyes light up. “Language.”

 “Sorry sorry,” he laughs. “A shitty haircut to go with your fucking shitty mouth.”

 “Knox-”

 “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, little boy,” Grell laughs, lunging forward towards Knox. “If you’re going to get me excited like this, you’d better be man enough to let a lady finish first.”

 Time, it appears, had made Grell worse than ever.

 “That’s pretty creepy, Miss Treason,” Knox says, eyes narrowed as the throws himself towards Grell’s charge. “But I’m always the perfect gentleman.”

 “ _High_ Treason, you homewrecking tart- Oh.”

 Knox has somehow got beneath Grell’s swinging arm and there’s a knife pressed to the redhead’s throat. Well, that was mildly impressive, if slightly concerning.

 “Where did you pick up a knife when you’ve been at my side the entire time, Knox?” William scolds.

 “It’s my irresistible magnetic attraction,” Knox laughs.

 “You’re not all talk and no action,” Grell snarls, “but it’s going to take a bit of foreplay isn’t going to get you over the line.”

 “Please, stop saying such creepy stuff.”

 Luckily for Knox, he is surprisingly good in combat for someone William had assumed was simply a petty criminal and party boy. Also lucky, is that Grell is significantly weaker in unarmed combat than armed. However, this entire thing is getting rather tedious. William sighs and turns away from the scuffle.

 

 “I’m leaving,” William calls, not entirely sure why. It would have been better to just leave them, but then he’d have to deal with Knox when he returned to housing, he supposed. “Stop playing games.”

 They’re both clinging to him against instantly, one on either arm. William sighs, ignoring them glaring at each other. Children.

 “I am not for you two to lean on,” William scolds, pulling his arms away. “You have just proven you’re perfectly capable of walking on your own, Knox. And you know my opinion of you clinging, Sutcliff.”

 “Will, that is no way to treat your wife-”

 “Partner.”

 “You’re married and you didn’t stop me flirting?” Knox snaps.

 “Is that what you were doing?” William mutters. “And the marriage was entirely arranged beyond my control and entirely unwilling on both our parts.”

 “At first,” Grell says. “But then we fell in love. It was like one of those wonderful romance stories. First we hated each other, fighting constantly, wanting nothing more than to be as far apart as possible and just doing our job. And then we fell madly in love.”

 “That’s not how I recall it,” he hisses.

 “Will just wants to to keep our private lives private. It’s was that cold, stoic charm that first drew me to him, after all.”

 

 Knox is frowning to himself as Grell rambles, and that in itself is concerning. It’s a more serious look than anything he’s seen from him so far. Honestly, something like Grell getting him to act serious. How annoying. Well, at least there’s proof something will get him to behave seriously. Although, he will have to ask questions about his skill with a knife. It would be useful. If he’s going to get back to doing his job, he needs to get out of this prison city and find the remains of the civilisation that used to inhabit this planet. Hopefully there would be a way back to civilisation out there.

 “What’s with the brat anyway?” Grell says.

 “He’s useful,” William says. “So I tolerate him. Just like I will force myself to tolerate you once more.”

 “Hmm? I’m useful?” William pushes up his glasses, ignoring Grell’s wiggling hips and squealing. “Then please, dear Will, use me until I beg for mercy.”

 “So that’s your type, huh?” Knox mutters.

 “Not in the slightest,” William snaps. “Please, don’t say such things. The point is, for us to get anywhere, we have to get outside the barrier and to the ruins.”

 “Ah, but there are supposed to be undead monsters out there,” he says with a frown. “That’s why this place was abandoned, right? Too bad no one considered the prison’s security was so good it survived the apocalypse.”

 “Whether the monsters are undead or not, the fact remains that they abandoned this planet for a reason,” he says. “And there is something out there preventing people trying to leave.”

 “So, we’re going zombie hunting?” Grell says.

 “Something like that.”

 “Sounds fun.”

 “Sounds like a pain,” Knox sighs. “And dangerous. And no fun at all.”

 “I’m going and I have no doubt this thing will follow,” William says. “You’re the one who’s insistently stuck to my side this far. If you wish to continue, you don’t have much choice.”

 Knox wrinkles his nose. “The shit I do for pretty things.”

 “You do complain a lot, Knox.”

 “Do you want my help or not?!”

 “We could manage,” Grell says. “I’ve got Triple A technique.”

 “That was a long time ago,” William says. “And I’m not sure that counts against undead monsters.”

 “Well what did you think I was training for?”

 

 They only manage to shake Grell when they head up to the dormitory stairs. It is useful not to have to worry about housing, even if it is a converted prison. Even if William doesn’t intend to stay long. Knox bounces up onto the top bunk, looking far too much like a child, kicking his legs in the air.

 “So, you’re into redheads, huh?”

 “I really don’t want to talk about my younger life with you, Knox,” William replies. “Especially when you’re equally mysterious. I don’t like secrets.”

 “Says the guys who let me flirt with him while he has a wife-”

 “Partner.”

 “It’s not so much of a big deal anyway,” he laughs, waving his hands. “You ever heard of those experiments into the other worlds? I’m one of the first ones to go even vaguely right.”

 “That’s incredibly vague. And doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

 “Just because you can experiment into something doesn’t mean you should,” Knox huffs. “Being an experiment is not fun.”

 “Weren’t most of those experiments done on consenting, fully informed soldiers? You’re a soldier?”

 “I told you,” he laughs, waving his hands. “I’m just a guy who likes history and likes to get places I shouldn’t.”

 “You said archeologist.”

 “You said archeologist. I said something like.”

 “You’re starting to sound more like a crypt robber.”

 “That implies I only steal from the dead.” William narrows his eyes up at him. “You know, I can’t see you in a marriage you don’t wanna be in. I can’t imagine even the Empress herself could keep you married to someone you don’t wanna be with.”

 “If you want to say something, say it, Knox,” William hisses.

 “I think you like Miss Grell more than you’ll admit.”

 “Not in the slightest.”

 “It’s ok,” Knox laughs. “I won’t tell anyone. It can be our secret. And if you feel like a divorce, I’m ok being the rebound guy.”

 “Your kindness is humbling,” William mutters.

 “I know, right? Hey, what’s with you and Miss Grell anyway? How come you didn’t recognise your wife?”

 “Partner. But that was a long time ago. We were a lot younger the last time we saw one another. Plus, Sutcliff is supposed to be dead.”

 “Dead?!”

 “I was informed there was an assassination. It was unfortunate and I mourned, of course, but I was preoccupied. I had been for a long time. I hadn’t really been focused on Grell for a while before that.”

 “That’s kinda cold.”

 “I am aware of that, however I had more important things to think about. As for the lack of recognition, Grell was incredibly different. The long hair is new. The obsession with red has grown to ridiculous levels. And quite honestly, I am horrified by how lewd that thing has become.”

 “You shouldn’t call your wife a thing.”

 “Grell Sutcliff cannot be described using terms of our language.”

 “That’s nearly romantic,” Knox laughs. “Like your love for Miss Grell is beyond words. It’s beautiful. Anytime you wanna transfer that boundless love to me, feel free.”

 

 “Why are you like this?”

 “Like what?”

 “Why must you flirt constantly?”

 Knox frowns, as if genuinely considering it for a moment, before he grins again. “Flirting is flirting, don’t you think? It makes people feel better about themselves. Don’t you like when people give you compliments and find you attractive?”

 “Perhaps. Why it’s respectfully done.”

 “It makes everyone feel good all round. So what’ wrong with that? If I cross line, just tell me. There’s nothing in it for me if I make you mad.”

 “I wish Sutcliff saw it like that.”

 “I think it’s kinda sweet,” Knox laughs, making a cross with his fingers. “Opposites attract, you know?”

 “That’s crossing a line.”

 “Right.”


End file.
